the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Auberon A. E. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Auberon was born to Brantley and Emiko Moisson, being the eldest of four children. Not a lot was expected of Auberon, as it wasn't predicted that he would be in line to rule the Moisson Clan, as his older cousin Rumina was the intended heir at the time. His magical abilities were considered quite average, rivalling his slightly younger cousin, Gerald Moisson. When Auberon was roughly 30, Rumina was sent to the Cursed Realm, for 'committing unspeakable crimes against the clan'. Gerald's parents were assassinated, by this time Auberon's parents, as well as his two youngest siblings being long dead. Gerald would adopt Rumina's 3 year old child, Himiko. Becoming the Moisson Clan's Leader Being the eldest of the Moisson family, Auberon became the Moisson Clan's leader by default. One of his first acts as leader was to start arranging more of the clan's individuals into marriages, including his own cousin and advisor, Gerald. He had a tendency to pick on homosexual couples (something that wasn't unusual in the Moisson Clan despite the time period), driving them apart by marrying them off to other people of the opposite sex. There were many complaints, but Auberon didn't care due to his place of power, believing nobody could do anything against him. Over time he became more nitpicky and controlling, doing whatever he pleased with his clan. Dealing With 'Gerald's Children' Gerald adopted another child eventually, named Draven. Auberon was aware of the child's heritage, tying to the Colletts, of whom's clan a small portion joined the Moisson Clan over 100 years ago. Auberon wanted to kill Draven initially, as he was the last living descendant of the Colletts, other than the recently captured Ryoba Valencia-Collett. Gerald refused to let him, instead making a deal with Auberon to never tell Draven of his descendants. Only a year later would another child be brought forward by Gerald, an 8 year old girl from the Mirazha family, named Morgan. This time, Auberon didn't allow Gerald to adopt her, demanding that he either kill her or get her well away from the Moisson Clan. Himiko, who was 10 at the time, agreed to share her bedroom with Morgan. Auberon, not bothering to argue further, let Morgan stay with Himiko. Later, Gerald would have his own son, named Wilbert, with his wife, Avery. Despite not liking Himiko, Draven or Morgan, Auberon would take a liking to Wilbert. Sujimoto Moisson At some point, Auberon had an affair with Gerald's wife, Avery, who fell pregnant with his child. Auberon did everything in his power to keep this secret, Avery claiming the child to belong to Gerald. She would later give birth, giving the baby boy away and covering it up as a stillborn. Auberon named the baby Sujimoto, giving him to one of the clan's maids to raise in secret. Death By the time Himiko was 18, and Draven's partner, Aeryssa was 12, Auberon began arranging marriages for them. He brought along the Akutō twins, Davorin and Riordan, who would be married to Himiko and Aeryssa. He successfully arranged the marriages, leaving Himiko and Aeryssa in despair. Himiko would eventually kill Davorin with poison, Aeryssa killing Riordan as well. Himiko would also poison Auberon, fighting him until the poison's effects killed him. Gerald would then become the Moisson Clan's leader. 13 Years Later Himiko, now 31 years old, murdered two boys in the Moisson Clan after they attempted to rape her daughter, Akio. Auberon, now a mere ghost possessed Gerald, and trialled Himiko to be executed. Auberon's one mistake was that Gerald was strongly against execution. Himiko knew this and was immediately suspicious, soon finding out the truth about "Gerald". Auberon's other mistake was that believing that because he was possessing her adoptive father's body, Himiko wouldn't dare touch him. Auberon was subsequently defeated, his spirit being banished forever... Himiko would go on to become leader of the Moisson Clan after his defeat. Personality Auberon was cocky, prideful, self centered and manipulative. It's possible that he may have had a form of OCD, due to his mirco-managing behaviour he exhibited during his reign as the Moisson Clan's leader. He had almost no regard for the needs and rights for individuals within the clan, which made his OCD-like behaviour worse, as Auberon became known for marrying young girls to older men, and vice-versa. He was notably homophobic. After his death, he became very vengeful toward Himiko. With his pride hurt and unable to return to his body, he tried getting revenge on her, only to fail and be banished forever. Appearance Auberon was a man of slightly above average build and height. He had long black hair swept back that went just past his shoulders. His eyes were violet and he had a black moustache. Later in his life he developed a bald spot due to ageing. He usually wore a fancy purple and black yukata, along with a small crown atop his head. He normally carried a staff around with him. During his times as clan leader or advisor, he often wore more fancier attire. Abilities * Dark Magic * Possession (as ghost) Relationships * Brantley Moisson - Father (deceased) * Emiko Moisson - Mother (deceased) ** Nadia M. Moisson - Twin sister (unknown fate) ** Onora Moisson (II) - Sister (deceased) ** Fumihiko Moisson - Brother (deceased) * Gerald G. Moisson - Cousin and rival (deceased) * Avery E. Moisson (née Riveria) - Potential lover and sister in-law (deceased) ** Sujimoto R. Moisson - Son * Himiko L. Moisson - Niece and enemy * Morgan A. Mirazha - Enemy (deceased) ** Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - Great-niece * Draven M. Collett - Former adoptive nephew and enemy * Aeryssa E. Castlebrough - Enemy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Moisson Clan Category:Moisson Family Category:Clan Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains